


The Bodyguard

by RideAWhiteSwan



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideAWhiteSwan/pseuds/RideAWhiteSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching The Bodyguard and thought it would work well as a Swan Queen story.<br/>Robin hood is in it, but not as a love interest. It's all Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't need protecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and writing isn't something I do often so I can only apologise if it's not very good.  
> These are the first few chapters I've written. I hope you enjoy it.

“You’re really going to turn down 2000 bucks a week.”  
Emma had been enjoying a nice afternoon in her garden, reading her book, till her old friend and mentor had shown up at her door. She turned the page of her book without even looking up “yep” she replied. “I don’t do celebrities. Syd, ESPECIALLY actors. You know this”

She hated letting Sydney down, he had been her mentor, and father figure. But there was one thing she couldn’t stand and that was actors. They never took their own lives seriously and thought they were a cut about the rest. They were dangerous and unpredictable. Two of the deadliest combinations when it came to trying to protect them.  
Sydney was at her arm now, trying to get her attention. She rolled her eyes and put her book on her lap. “Have you tried Eugenia, or Leroy. I've heard they’re looking for work” 

“Eugenia is interested but, you’re the best. Regina sent me for you personally.” He lied a little but he needed Emma. Regina was in danger and if anyone could protect her it was Emma Swan. “Please Emma, there was a bomb incident a week ago I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important…she’s got an 8-year-old son. They need you”.  
Sydney hated using the kid but if he knew Emma like he thought he did, he knew it would peek her interest. 

Emma dropped her head to her chest. Using a kid to get her into taking the job was low. Even for Sydney. She took a deep breath “I’ll come have a look, check things over…and then I’ll make a decision.” She stood up then and walked to the back of the garden, she picked up a bunch of throwing knives and started throwing them at a plank of wood she had set up a few yards away. Sydney watched as everyone hit its target. He’d been the one to teach her how to do it, and to always use it as a way to impress potential employers. A small smile started in the corners of his mouth, it was good to see his old protégée again. “Thank you” he tried not to let the relief in his voice come through. 

“But Syd, if I agree I want 3000 a week,”

He laughed. “you drive a hard bargain Swan”

“Hey someone once told me. If you’re good at something don’t do it for free”

“That’s a line from batman.” He laughed 

She smirked at him “maybe so, but it’s still true” 

He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Come by her house tomorrow. I’ll let her publicist know to expect you”. Emma watched him leave and went back to her book. Had she really just agreed to maybe work for an actress. “way to go Swan”.

 

~~~~~~~

 

She pulled up to the address Sydney had given her. The gate looked a hundred years old and the P.A system even older. She pushed the buzzer, after a minute and awful lot of static an inaudible voice asked if he could help her, least she thinks that’s what he asked “Emma Swan here to See Miss Mills”

More static “who”

“Hillary Clinton here to see Miss Mills” Jesus this system was awful

“Do you have an appointment”

“the pigs orgasm lasts 30 minutes” She shook her head when the gates opened and made a mental note to put a new security system in. IF she took the job that is. She drove up the winding drive and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the house…or more correctly the mansion. It was an elegant white and black building, in front of which was circular shaped pool, a covered over walk way ran along the front, held up by pillars. Giving the whole house a kind of ancient Greece feel. She pulled up next a fairly young man washing a limo. He was blonde probably in his late twenties and wearing suit trousers and vest top clearly the chauffeur. He eyed her as she got out her bug. 

“Help you?” he asked.

“You the guy on the intercom?”

“Who? You got an appointment?”

“Marie Curie to see Miss Mills”

He wiped his hands on a towel and narrowed his eyes. “Oh yeah, and who set this appointment up?”

“Sydney Glass” least this guy was a little more on the ball then the idiot on the intercom. Even if he didn't know his scientist. 

“Miss Mills is in her studio.” He pointed towards the house. Emma turned and walked towards to looming black doors that stood proudly in the middle of the lower level. She knocked and short black haired lady answered. She looked a question at Emma. When Emma didn't speak she rolled her eyes “Can I help you or are you just going to stand there staring?”

“Amelia Earhart to see Miss Mills” 

The woman waited a beat and then opened the door to allow Emma to pass. No wonder this woman needed a protecting her staff were frightening enough. The woman led Emma down a long hallway, she could hear the room before she even got to it. The music being played was deafening. Emma walked into the room as was met with chaos. The studio was massive and had been made to look like a scene from Gladiator, gold pillars stood around the room, half naked men dressed as Roman soldiers were stood in a group in front of the French doors that lead out to the front green, in the middle of the floor stood a chaise lounge, with a bowel of fruit in front of it. Sydney spotted Emma and made his way over to her. “I was starting to think you wouldn't show up.”

“I said I would. What is all this?”

“Photo shoot.”

Emma nodded. Still looking on at the room that surrounded her, people were walking in and out from the French doors of the studio, a fairly tall man with a gormless look walked in stuffing his face with a burger and on the lounge, he noticed Emma and narrowed his eyes. “Who’s that” she asked Sydney. He followed her gaze “That’s Robin, Regina’s head of Security.” The music stopped and suddenly she heard a loud screech come from a chair that was just in front of where she stood. A group of people were surrounding it and all looking at a table full of negatives

“Regina, the Bodyguard’s here” Emma hadn’t even noticed Sydney leaving her side. She saw the head in the chair turned towards Sydney

“Sydney I told you I don’t want nor do I need a bodyguard”

Emma glared at him, so much for Regina sent me to get you. He at least had the decency to look a little guilty. “Just say hello. What harm will it do.”  
Regina sighed, flung her arms in the air “Fine, fine if it means you’ll shut up about it”

Regina stood from the chair and turned to face Emma. Emma knew of Regina Mills. Who didn’t but her face was literally plastered over every billboard in sight. But she wasn’t quite ready ready for just how beautiful she was in person. Her hair was in curls round one shoulder with gold clasps holding small chunks together, a white toga clung to her body in all the right places, and she had brown leather sandals going all the way up her calves, Emma felt her stomach tighten. “Hi”

Regina looked the blonde woman standing in front of her up and down. Tight jeans showing off a slender figure, with a black roll neck, set off with a red leather bikers jacket. Not what you would expect for a bodyguard. “You don’t look like a bodyguard.” she swayed over to her. 

“What were you expecting some beefcake with muscles”

“Well actually I meant where’s the suit and stern face. But muscle works as well dear.” She turned back to Sydney “there I’ve said hello. I told you I don’t need a bodyguard. It’s just a few letters, Robin is more than capable to handle some letters” At that Robin who had been watching the exchange from his seat sat up and smirked. 

Emma rolled her eyes at him and looked at Regina who was heading back to her seat. “yeah and a fine job he’s done so far. Any Tom, Dick and Harry could waltz in right now and no one would bat an eye lid.”

Regina turned back to her, eyebrow raised. “And what makes you an expert on my security Mmm Ms?”

“Swan, and the fact that I used three different names to get into the property tells me that someone’s been slacking”

“Regina maybe you should here her out. Think of Henry” the voice came from behind Regina, a red headed woman with piercing blue eyes. 

“I am thinking of Henry” she snapped “which is why I don’t want her here. I don’t need protecting”

Emma scoffed and shook her head. Actors. This is why she didn't work with celebrities. “Clearly there has been a mistake, if someone could tell me the quickest way out then I’ll get out of your hair”

Robin cleared his throat. “Through that door and across the green.” 

“Thank you, Miss Mills.” She gave a short nod and made her way towards the doors Robin had pointed to. She was halfway across the green when she noticed a small boy sat under a tree with his head in a book. He looked up and saw Emma, closing his book he got up and headed towards her. “You’re the new bodyguard aren’t you”

“what makes you think that?”

He shrugs “I hear things.”

“Maybe I'm just a new maid”

“Na I can see your gun”

“You’re a pretty smart kid aren't you”

He gave her a cheeky lopsided grin turned and headed back towards the house. She started to walk off but then she heard Sydney calling her “Swan. Swan wait please, I may not have been entirely honest with you” 

“You can say that again Syd. She doesn't want me here, and I won’t work with someone who doesn't even take a bomb threat seriously, kid or no kid.”

Sydney scratched the back of his head, just as he was about to speak a voice came from behind Emma.

“That’s because she doesn't know about it.”

A tall blonde woman appeared at Sydney’s side. She had on a grey business suit and one of those Bluetooth ear things sticking out of her left ear. She held out a hand and Emma shook it.

“Emma this is Katheryn, Regina’s publicist”

“How can she not know about a bomb?” She looked between the two of them.

“We told her it was a small technical fault, it wasn't a big bomb, and no one was hurt, we didn't feel the need to stress Regina out any more than necessary” Katheryn said matter of factly. 

“Emma, just come inside and look at some of the letters, please. Regina may not know it but she needs you.”

Emma knew she would regret it but agreed to follow Sydney and Katheryn back into the house. They were in a small room, the other end of the hallway where the studio was. Not much in it, a few moniters which were turned off, Emma saw the PA receiver from the front gate and a computer which was humming away in the corner. Clearly some attempt at a security office. In the middle of the room was a small table, covered in various letters. Some printed some hand written. All of them following the theme of how Regina needed to die. Fanatics. One letter caught Emma’s eye. It had been written using newspaper cuttings stuck onto the paper.

Regina Bitch  
You think you’re a queen  
And I a peasant  
Your salvation can only be regained by a  
Long and painful death.  
I shall deliver your heart to its everlasting  
Hell,

“Very poetic” she handed it to Sydney

“You think this is the same guy as the bomb?”

“Have you had any of these tested? Finger prints?”

“We didn't feel the need to involve any third parties.” Katheryn answered. “There really is no need to worry Regina any more”.

“Oh no a bomb and death threats is an everyday thing I'm sure” Emma was really starting to dislike the publicist, with her stupid Bluetooth headset. “You people have no idea of security; I won’t be able to protect her if she doesn't understand what’s going on”

Sydney looked at her then, “Does that mean you’re in? 

She sighed, “Only until we catch this dude. That’s it. And she has to be told about the letters and the threats.”

“I’ll talk to her”

“No” Katheryn jumped in. “I’ll talk to her, you’ll just scare her and I can’t have her scared or stressed” with that she stormed out of the room

Emma rolled her eyes. Publicists, she was pretty sure they were worse than the actors. She and Sydney made plans for her to come back the next day and set up a whole new security system. One that actually worked. Then she took the newspaper letter and left, she had an old friend at the police department who would be able to get it analysed and tested. As she got into her car, she noticed that Regina was watching her from one of the top windows. She gave a wave and got in.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here. Thanks to all those that have taken the time to give this a read, and to those that left comments.   
> I realised on the first chapter I didn't do the disclaimer thing.  
> Not sure if I need to or not, but figured its better too do it than not.   
> So 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or the idea for the plot. They belong to the makers of Once upon a time and the producers of the amazing Film "The Bodyguard"

“I'm sorry Swan but there clean, not a finger print on them this guy clearly knows what he’s doing” Emma was sat in an interview room of Los Angeles police department. Her old friend August sat across from her. “Fanatics like this eventually get careless, if she gets any more send them my way. I’ll go over them.”

Emma gave him a sideways look. He never volunteered his services, she normally had to beg and plead to get help. Then he would ramble on about tax payer’s money and waste of police time and equipment. 

“What?” he asked.

“You never volunteer, what are you up to?”

“Are you kidding? You have met Regina Mills right? Beautiful brown haired woman with Brown eyes that look deep into your soul with just one look” he swooned.

“I didn't think she would be your type”  
“Regina Mills is everyone’s type. Just do me a favour and let her know who it was that analysed the letters” he said with a slight smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Emma rolled her eyes snatched the letter from him and walked to the door. “Thanks for your help August.” She left the building and headed back to the Mills mansion.   
When she got there she was pleased to see that the PA system was already being changed on the main gates. Along with the new security cameras she had ordered. She drove in and parked next to the limo again. The chauffeur was standing next to it grinning at her.

“I knew your name wasn't Marie Curie”

“Still let me in though didn't you” 

She walked to the trunk of her car and started unloading her cases. The driver came and started helping her. Sydney had told her she could set up an office up in the disused summer house that was next to the pool and closest to the main gate. She started unloading the cases, most of them full of guns. And set about organising the room. “So, you’re the driver”

“I'm not just the driver. I also do the occasional car wash” He laughed as he brought another case into the room. “Names David” he offered her a hand to shake.

“Well David” she said taking his hand “I'm promoting you to my assistant. I need to be my eyes and ears around this place.”

He breathed in and scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know if Miss Mills will like that.”

“Well what Miss Mills doesn't know, won’t kill her. Now follow me”

They walked the perimeter of the property. Emma pointing out what changes needed to be made. David following making notes and wincing each time Emma said something that he thought Regina would disapprove of. “Will you stop that. I don’t care if her highness isn't going to be happy with the changes. It’s her safety I'm thinking of, not her happiness.” 

“Sorry” He threw his hands up in surrender. 

They walked back towards the house and Emma noticed Regina heading towards the garage keys and purse in hand. Emma walked over to her and stopped in front of her “Where do you think you’re going?”

Regina sighed “Not that it’s any business of yours Miss Swan but it’s Sunday and I always do brunch on a Sunday. Now if you don’t mind” She moved to go round her

Emma stepped to the side to stop her “Nope. Sorry to disappoint you, you’re majesty but Brunch is cancelled along with all your other regular activities.”

Regina glared at her seething. “Miss Swan if you do not move out of the way I will personally see to it that you never work in security again. You have no idea what I am capable of.”

“Listen lady I didn't ask for this job I was brought in because some nut job wants you dead, heaven knows why because you’re such a charming person. So unfortunately for both of us until said nut job is locked in a cell I'm in charge of making sure you stay safe. Which means no brunch on Sundays, no Riding on Wednesdays or any other activity you do on a regular basis and from now on where ever you go, I go. You don’t like it? Fine. Take your chances with that no brain gormless dimwit you call head of security and I’ll go work for someone who values their life.”

Regina glared and stepped closer towards her. Emma felt her stomach do somersaults, being this close to Regina was doing all kinds of things to her body but she stood her ground. She wasn't about to let this woman intimidate her. 

“Fine” Regina hissed “We’ll play it your way Miss Mills.” She glanced at David who had been watching the whole exchange from behind Emma. “Go get the Limo ready”

David hesitated for a moment and his eyes quickly moved towards Emma which Regina noticed. 

“You don’t need her approval as far as I'm aware I'm the one who employs you. So go and get the blasted Limo”

David nodded and ran quickly up the drive. 

“Just what do you need that for?” 

“Shopping”

“Shopping?”

“Yes I've just had the sudden urge to go any buy a new dress.” With that she stepped round Emma and started to walk to where David was waiting with the Limo. She stopped half way and turned back to Emma “Well are you coming?” 

Emma breathed in and clenched her fists. This job was going to be the death of her. She walked to the Limo passing Regina ignoring the smirk she got as she went. She bent to get in next to David and saw that Robin had decided to tag along as well…just great she thought. Just bloody great. 

 

They had been out for 3 hours. Regina seemed intent on going in every single shop they came upon. Emma new she was going it to wind her up but she refused to let it get to her. Instead she would make her wait outside whilst she went in and inspected each store. She knew the likely hood of something happening whilst they were out was highly unlikely but her attitude had always been Plan for the worst hope for the best, and it had worked pretty well for her. 

“Do you have to stand so close?” they were in what felt like the 300th dress shop and Regina was idly looking through rail upon rail of dresses. Emma just rolled her eyes and watched the windows. Robin was waiting outside. Regina picked up a couple of dressed and made towards to the dressing rooms. Emma stopped her and walked in to give the dressing room a check. “Is it safe? Nobody hiding behind the mirror waiting to pounce?” She grazed past Emma and closed the door. Emma turned back towards the window constantly scanning and eye balling everyone who went past. She watched as Robin lowered his sunglasses to get a better view of a group of women walking along the footpath. 

Emma scoffed and shook her head. Some head of security.   
“So how does someone like you end up a bodyguard.” Regina shouted over the dressing room door. 

“Someone like me?”

“You know a woman.”

“It’s just something I fell into”

Regina opened the dressing room door, she was in a tight royal blue dress the hung in all the right places.  
Emma gulped and felt her stomach tighten. 

“You fell into being a bodyguard?” Regina pulled the dress down and inspected herself in the full length mirror that was just outside the changing rooms. “How do you fall into being a bodyguard? Did you go around protecting all the smaller kids at school?” She walked back into the changing room and closed the door. Emma let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

“Why the sudden need to know?”

“It’s called conversation dear, or didn't they teach you that at bodyguard school”

Emma sighed “I was a bit of a rebellious child. I met Sydney when I was 16, he took me under his wing, taught me all he knew and well…here I am. Happy”

“Ecstatic.” She came out again, this time in a tight red dress that left little to the imagination when it came to the neck line. Emma looked up at the ceiling and started counting to 10. Regina once again inspected herself in the mirror twisting to and turning, to see what the back looked like. With a small nod to herself she walked back into the changing room. 

10 minutes later they were out of the shop and heading back towards the limo. Emma walking in front and trying as best she could to clear a path. She could see David waiting up ahead with his hand on the back door already open. They got closer and Emma moved to the back of the limo. Regina handed her collection of bags to Robin and just as she was about to lower herself into the back seat and young girl ran towards calling out for an autograph. Emma moved forward, her right arm preventing the girl from getting closer and her left hand tried to push Regina into the Limo. Regina slapped her arm away and pushed her back to the rear of the limo. She glared at her before turning to the young girl, posing for a quick photo and signing a small piece of paper. Finally getting into the limo and slamming the door almost catching Emma’s fingers in the process. 

 

“Let me tell you now Swan, I love Regina. I've been with her from day one." They were on there way back to the mansion "Henry is like a son to me so if anyone is going to be keeping a protective eye on her. It’s me.” Robin pointed his thumb at his chest to confirm who he was talking about. “So I don’t need you, coming into my house telling me how to do my job. I've kept her safe this long, and I'm not about to let anything happen to her now.” 

Emma just nodded in agreement. Her attention on the wing mirror and the car she was pretty certain had been following them since they’d left the mall. 

“David, slow down and let me out here. But don’t stop”

David did as he was told and slowed to a crawl just as they got to the edge of the drive. Emma opened her door and jumped out. Slamming on the roof of the limo and telling David to floor it. The black town car that had been following them, pulled a sharp right and headed towards the rear of the mansion. Emma set off after it pulling her gun out of its holster. She ran along the perimeter trying to keep the car in site. She reached the back gate where the ground was a little elevated and saw the car speed off away from the property. She stood watching the roads for another 10 minutes. Satisfied that whomever it was wasn't coming back she turned and headed back up to the house. preparing herself for the on tirade of abuse that was sure to come her way for stopping the autograph hunting girl. She sighed and muttered to herself “Actors.”


	3. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read this and left comments. As my first fic I really appreciate it.  
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but if I had carried on rewriting it I would never post on here.   
> So I can only apologise if its a bit pants and for any mistakes
> 
> Once again I don't own any of the characters in this, nor do I own the movie of which it is based.

She walked back to the house, past the French doors of the studio. She glanced in and saw the red haired woman from her first day dancing. Emma didn't have a clue who she was, but boy could she move. At that moment the woman looked into the mirrors that lined the walls and saw Emma watching she stopped and spun round to face her. 

“Sorry” Emma said as she stepped into the studio “you don’t need to stop on my account. Just giving the house a check”

“No, it’s ugh, it’s fine…” She panted “I was just; I was just finishing anyway.” She walked over to the main wall and picked up a bottle of water, pinned to the wall were a few newspaper cuttings and photo’s 

“I'm Emma, Emma Swan.” She held out her hand 

“Oh uh I'm Zelena, Emma, Emma Swan. Regina’s sister” 

Emma looked at the photos. A younger version of the red head was stood beaming, holding what looked to be a dance trophy, standing next to her with an arm thrown over her shoulder and the biggest smile Emma had ever seen was a young brown eyed brunette. “You’re a dancer?”

Zelena looked up, noticing what Emma was looking at a sad smile graced her face. “I was, as was Regina, we danced together for a while. Even then Regina was, well quite the entertainer…she had a talent for stealing the show. Eventually I gave it up at. Regina was always going to be the star” she offered Emma a smile. But there was something about it. Something not quite genuine. “I should really be going, Henry will be back soon and I need to freshen up” She walked from the room. Emma looked again at the grinning brunette in the photo, then followed after the red head.

~~~~~~~

“What exactly are we looking for?” Emma and David were lying on the floor of the drive looking under the limo. David was holding a mirror on an extension stick looking at the underside of the motor. 

“A bomb”

“You really think someone would have been able to get a bomb on the car?”

Emma didn't bother to answer him, in the reflection of the mirror she saw the front door of the Mansion open, out came Regina wearing the red dress from the impromptu shopping trip. Kathryn behind her talking into her Bluetooth headset, followed by Robin who was ogling Regina’s backside. She and David stood up “I thought it was only dinner?” David shrugged and opened the back door whilst she walked up to meet Regina and Kathryn.

“Are we going somewhere else?”

“The Rabbit hole” Kathryn answered. 

“What’s the Rabbit hole?”

“It’s a club, Emma.”

“A club? Kathryn you have to tell me about these things.”

“Well I just did” and with that she got into the Limo.

“What’s the matter Swan?” Regina came up to her, getting a little too close than necessary “You don’t like clubs?” She looked her up and down “Nice jacket” she gave Emma a lingering look and then followed Kathryn into the back. Robin was on the other side leaning on the door, chewing gum a little too aggressively; he smirked at Emma and climbed in. 

This was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~

If it wasn't for the crown of people outside Emma would of taken the Rabbit Hole to be an abandoned warehouse. A metal cage surrounded the building, with a cast iron stair case leading to the entrance located below street level, the walk way leading to the stair case had been roped off either side and the clubs’ security were trying and failing to keep the crown under control. 

Emma was out the door before David came to a stop. She opened the back door and pulled Regina out. The crown went wild. Emma leant into Regina “Stay close to me” she started to push her towards the entrance. Regina shrugged her off “Really Miss Swan you’re so dramatic” She starts waving at the crowd, blowing kisses, and posing for a few photos. A young kid pushed through the line of security guards and makes a run towards Regina. Emma goes to block him, but he’s grabbed round the waist from behind by Robin and thrown back into the crowd, Robin looks at Emma, and she nods at him before turning back to Regina to hurry her into the club. 

Inside isn't any better. The Stairway leading down to the main dance floor is packed full of party goers. Emma is wedged in tight behind Regina her hand grazes Regina’s butt. Which sends her heart plummeting to her stomach. Images of her hands exploring Regina’s butt and other body parts flood her brain before she’s pulled back to reality, by a shove from behind. Robin is just behind her, on her left, “We've got to get her off this stairway” He nods at her. They push forward, each grabbing one of Regina’s arms. Emma pushes forwards, using her free arm to move people out the way. They make it to the main room of the club. A stage runs part of the way along the back wall, Along the right hand side their's 4 private booths all of them roped off, the bar runs the length of the left hand side with the packed out dance floor in the middle. Kathryn appears from behind Robin with two other women Emma doesn't recognise; their arms linked together. She yells that they have been given the booth closest to the DJ.

Emma stands to the left of the booth with Robin on the other side. Her eyes constantly scanning the crowd. A kid in skinny jeans and tank top long enough to be a dress jumps over the rope, pulls Regina up so her back is crushed to his front and starts grinding behind her. Emma goes to pull him off but Regina shoots her a look and holds up her hand stopping her. 

Regina turns to the kid whispers something into his ear and pushes him back to the dance floor. A few others come over, some just want a photo, eventually the four women leave the confines of the booth and make their way to the dance floor. Emma moves after them, but Regina holds her hand up and mouths at her to stay. She watches as the women begin to dance. Regina and Kathryn stand back to back, they start to sway, Regina throws her arms into the air and rests her head onto Kathryn’s shoulder . 

A man dressed all in leather joins in on the dancing with Regina and Kathryn. Regina tries to push him away but he comes back for more. Another man dressed all in leather joins them, he pulls leather one away and tries to pull Regina to him, leather one, pushes leather two into the crowd surrounding them, knocking a young woman off her feet. Leather two comes back towards leather one and they start throwing punches. By this point the whole club has descended into chaos, Regina is pushed into the crowd and separated from the three women she was dancing with. 

Out of the corner of her eye Emma can see Robin throwing punches, trying to make his way towards Regina, who has now been lifted off her feet and is being carried atop of the crowd. 

Emma grabs a fire extinguisher from the wall and starts showering people in her way with foam, she reaches Regina and uses the bottom of the extinguisher to sucker punch the man holding her aloft. He folds in half, Emma catches Regina before she falls to the ground. They lock eyes and for the first time Emma see’s fear in her eyes. She picks her up, sweeping her into a bridal carry. Regina wraps her arms tightly around Emma’s neck and buries her face into her shoulder.

Emma heads towards the back fire escape…she looks back for Robin who is trying to clear a way back to the main entrance, he motions for Emma to follow. She turns away, kicks open the fire escape and out into the back alley of the club where David is waiting with the Limo. They climb into the back seat. “David drive”

“What about the others”

“I'm not here to protect the others now drive”

David hits the gas and they pull away. Emma puts her attention back to Regina who is laid out on the back seat. Her dress is a little ripped at the hem and she has a small cut by her ankle, but mostly she’s just shaken. Emma moves next her, putting an arm over her shoulder. Regina stiffens at first but eventually relaxes and settles into Emma shoulder. 

Emma softly closes the door to Regina’s bedroom, she was still pretty shaken and it had taken a while before she eventually drifted off. She heads to the kitchen; her heart still pounding from the adrenalin of nights’ event’s. She pours herself a cider and sits at the island in the kitchen cutting up an apple.   
The kitchen door slams open, Robin stands there glaring at her, they lock eyes, Emma puts a slice of apple in her mouth and turns back to cut another. Robin walks up to her and throws a punch at her head, Emma ducks it and pushes herself back, Robin stumbles a little but quickly regains his balance and tries again, this time Emma blocks it, she pulls his arm back, hooks her right foot behind his knee and sends him to the ground. She picks up the stool she was sitting on and places it over him, trapping him beneath her, she takes a seat and watches as he squirms underneath. After a while he throws his hands up in surrender, and nods. She lets him up and moves over to the sink. Robin takes another swing at her, she ducks, turns and punches him in the stomach with her elbow, following with a right hook to the face, sending him tumbling into the centre island of the kitchen, she pushes him along till he goes flying off the other side. He falls to the floor with a shower of glasses and china falling with him. He slowly gets up, coughing and wiping blood away from his bleeding nose. He pulls a knife out of a rack off the side and holds it up ready to go again. Emma looks at him, still holding the knife she was using to slice the apple, she throws it at him, it lands in the cupboard door just to the left of his head, he looks at the knife in the door then back to her, drops the knife he was holing and puts his hands up in defeat. She gives him a slight nod. “I don’t want to talk about this again.” She picks up the apple and leaves the kitchen.


End file.
